I Can't Wait to Tell You
by Goofy Tamarin
Summary: A courior's journey to New Vegas is cut shot when she is shot in the head near Goodsprings and meets and idiot who is her new guardian. Sorry if its bad.Rated M for language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

I've decided to take down and rewrite my pokemon fanfiction when I can get better ideas, so to keep me preoccupied I'm doing a FalloutNV one :3

* * *

The Bullet That Failed

(Narator-POV)

It was a hot as hell morning in the Mojave, as always, and a young woman by the name of Manasa was on the road was heading north to Vegas; she had just left Goodsprings so she had a long way to go. She also had to get there soon or her pay would be deducted.

She had long blonde hair tied back in a loose pony tail. Her armor wasn't very good especially for how far her destination was, it consisted of she had faded dark blue jeans, a white tank top, and a pair of well-made brown boots. In her left pocket was a platinum poker chip, this was her package to be taken to New Vegas as soon as possible.

Though, she had not noticed the group of well-armed men trailing her. She stopped after hearing footsteps nearby, she turns too slowly and feels a massive blow to the back of her head and falls unconscious.

(Manasa-POV)

I awake with a piercing pain in the back of my head, I feel that I have been gaged and my hands have been tied together. I look forward to see 5 men, four Great Khans and a man in a checkered suit, behind them was a stunning view of Vegas at night, I knew the lights shone for miles but I was awe struck by its majesty. Then I remembered I have just been mugged and they were about to do God knows what with me, so I do the most obvious thing to do in this situation, struggle to remove my restraints.

Suddenly the man in the suit turns and says "Hey looks who's awake, sorry it had to end this way, I'm sure we could have had lots of fun but this… is more important" pulling out the poker chip I was carrying.

I begin to struggle even more while he continued his rant until one of the Khans interrupts saying "Can we kill her already".

The man in the suit says something to him but couldn't hear over the sound of my struggling. He then turns to me and pulls out an engraved 9mm pistol says something I couldent hear over the sound of my screaming, and pulls the trigger.

(Narrator-POV)

Three minutes had passed and two figures were on their way to investigate the gunshot from the graveyard. One was a securitron with a smiling cowboy face on its screen, the other was a man with short messy brown hair, a deathclaw skin duster, a dark green t-shirt, armored blue jeans, fingerless gloves, and black hiking boots.

The man turns to the robot with a annoyed look on his face and says "Victor it was probably just a someone getting shot in the wasteland just like yesterday, today, the next day, and the next day after that, it happens every fucking day and you wake me the one night after so many others, why!"

Victor doesn't turn or stop but continues forward and replies, "There's something more to this night."

The man sighs and continues forward, glad to get that off his chest. They reach the top of the hill looking around in search of human activity.

Victor shouts "Found someth'n"

The man walks over to see a shallow grave surrounded in cigarette butts with a shovel thrown to the side. Victor immediately begins to dig, slowly due to his the large clunky claws. The man sighs and grabs the shovel, knowing he'll be doing all the work tonight.

"She don't look too good" Victor said "but she might live if we get her to the doc's house fast"

The man grunts as he lifts her up looking at the hole in her head. "Alright lets go see the good doctor than" he says with a solemn smile on his face.

(Manasa-POV)

I awake to the bright light of a ceiling lamp. I get up my vision getting hazy I'm able to sit up straight on the bed but I'm stopped by an old man.

"Your awake, good to see, but try not to move around too much you've been out a couple of days now. The names Doc Mitchel, and welcome to Goodsprings" he says with a warm smile "can you tell me your name"

"It's Manasa, what happened to me" I ask while holding the side of my aching head.

"You were shot in the head and left for dead but two of the locals dug you back up"

"So that wasn't a dream….what's wrong" I ask after noticing him failing to maintain eye contact with me.

He sighs and hands me a mirror. I'm shocked to see a small but very hard to miss scar the side of my forehead. I quickly get over it and hand back the mirror thinking that this is the least of my worries. I try to get up he helps me but stops me from leaving.

"I'll need you to take a few tests to see if you fit enough to leave and you can't leave until Gallus comes back with your stuff"

I suddenly realize I'm in my underwear and cover myself with the blanket from the bed.

He chuckles a waves me to another room saying "Don't worry I'm a professional I didn't do anything like that to you come on we need to see it that bullet didn't anything important with it"

I pass the tests with flying colors and he says "Feel free to wait for Gallus and your stuff"

"Um… actually who is Gallus" I ask.

"Oops I forgot to tell you he was the one two who saved you the other being Victor the securitron"

Suddenly three loud thuds come from the door, until Doc Mitchel gets up with a sigh and says "that's probably him now".

He opens the door and a man who couldn't be much older than me walks in with my clothes saying "Alright everything is cleaned…now" he turns to me and holds out his hand "I expect payment"

"I don't have any money" I say, feeling pretty annoyed with my so called savior.

"Oh goody than I get to take something of yours" he yelps with joy dropping my things on the ground and rooting through it with a smile on his face. Doc Mitchel smacks him upside the head with a scowl on his face.

"I was only kidding" he said with a grin "the names Gallus…..this is where you introduce yourself."

"My name is Manasa" I say glad that he isn't the asshole I made him out to be.

"Uhhhh you might want to go get dressed" he says looking at the ceiling with a blush on his face.

I shriek and rush to the bathroom with my clothes in hand, slamming the door behind me with a massive blush on my face.


	2. Chapter 2

Kay so I got my first Fav ever so big thanks to Madpony11 for thinking my story was worthy of one :D. I won't update all the time because of school so be a little patient. Oh and I forgot to do this last chapter I do not own Fallout only the characters who are both OCs I made up :3

* * *

The Deal

(Manasa-POV)

I had finally gotten dressed and had begun to walk back to the living room where Gallus and Doc Mitchel were waiting for me. The doctor seemed to be scolding Gallus about his little joke earlier.

Gallus seemed to have heard me and turned to say "Great your back now do you have any explanation for this thing" pulling up the delivery information.

I feel in my pockets and look at him with a questioning scowl, but he only grins folds it into a paper airplane and throws it to me.

"It's the reason I was shot"

"Who shot you by the way" Doc Mitchel asked.

"I don't know who they were but I assume he's from Vegas and that he's high up in one of the casinos." I reply "he must have hired those Great Khans to help him"

"Wait, Great Khans" Gallus asks.

"Yeah"

"I may know where they went 'cause….. well I got half-drunk with one of them and he told me where they were headed" he said with an embarrassed smile on his face.

"Really, where"

"Vegas"

"Damn"

"Wow, normally a girl would love to go to a place where men are throwing money at them to either take their shirt off or to go on a date with them" Gallus said sarcastically.

"I was on my way there to begin with" I said solemnly.

"Well… how about this, I'll take ya there"

"Really" my smile quickly goes down, "there's a catch isn't there."

"Bingo"

"Alright what do you want" I ask, praying that it doesn't involve anything sexual.

His smile suddenly fell, "We kill anyone affiliated with Caesar's Legion and free any slaves or prisoners they have"

"That's it, why"

"No reason, just drop the subject" he says scowling at me but he seemed to be trying desperately to hold back tears.

I nod in fear of the sudden personality change he went through. His smile suddenly comes back and he says, "When you're ready meet me at the little shack down the road, just head south"

I nod in affirmation and he walks out. Doc Mitchel then gave me a Pip-Boy, it was a pretty old model but it would be useful so accepted the gift and went on my way.

I found Gallus' shack at the side of the road after about five minutes. I had made it into 10 feet away when it suddenly exploded. I scream and rush into the rubble in search of my new friend when I hear laughter from behind me. I turn and see Gallus sitting on a rock holding a detonator as well as two backpacks.

"What the hell" I cried in surprise.

He just grinned and held out one of the backpacks.

"Sorry, just wanted to see how you'd react"

"What's in the bag" I asked, looking at the bag he held out to me.

"Just some weapons basic provisions and a jacket"

"What's the jacket for"

"To keep you from being burned alive" he said with an eerie innocence.

I pulled out the jacket to see what he meant. It was made of Fire Gecko Skin and was surprisingly well made. I put on the jacket which fit me pretty well.

Gallus waved to me and said, "If you done being amazed by my handiwork, lets head on down to Primm"

* * *

Sorry if its short but I've been pretty busy with school and if I keep the chapters short I can make the story last longer so see you net time.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so I'm back, school is a pain in the ass but this is my vent and I will not let anyone keep me down so here's Chapter 3.

I do not own Fallout.

* * *

Convicts and Roller-Coasters

(Manasa-POV)

We walked for what seemed like hours in silence, well what was mostly silence thanks to Gallus and his stupid tinkering on the Pip-Boy.

"What are you doing to it anyway" I asked in annoyance from holding my arm up for him.

"Setting up some new map markers, I've been on a few adventures before you found me in Goodsprings"

"Like what" I asked suspiciously when I spotted The Fort appearing on the screen.

"Mostly looting and shooting, you know, all that fun stuff" he said as he closed the Pip-Boy.

"Hey look" I shout pointing ahead to the walls of the Primm appearing up the road.

(Gallus-POV)

"Wow, this place is a dump, but then again most places in the Mojave are"

"Shut up, see those people, I don't recognize them and nobody else is around" She says, pulling me into cover and pointing out the armed men ahead of us.

"Well, better go introduce myself" I say with a grin getting up from our hiding spot.

Manasa couldn't see but my Machete Gladius was in my right sleeve just in case. I walk up to the men, acting like an innocent.

"Hey fellas, d'ya know the way to" I'm interrupted before I finish.

"Get into the casino" one shouts as they both point their Varmint Rifles at me.

I grin and say "Oh thank God you're not just a couple of citizens, I thought this was gonna be boring"

I slide my machete out of my sleeve and lunge forward, swinging with deadly accuracy aimed at their throats.

(Manasa-POV)

I couldn't believe what was going on in front of me, the seemingly harmless man I've been traveling with for the past hour, was hacking at these people like Butcher Pete. Their blood covering his machete was splattered on the ground when he shook it. He put it back in his sleeve and came back.

"Well that's taken care of, you check the casino, and I'm gonna go loot some stuff" he said as if he didn't just slaughter those men.

Before I can say anything he jumps away like a little girl off to see her friends. I sigh but do as I'm told and enter the casino. I'm greeted with a 365mm revolver pointed at my face.

"Manasa, is that you" the voice of an old man asks.

"Mr. Nash" I ask.

"Oh thank God, I thought you were one of those criminals" the old man says lowering the gun.

"What's going on out here, I leave for 2 days and this is what I come back to" I shout at the man in frustration.

"These guys came from the NCR Correctional Facility; the NCR was overtaken by the convicts two days ago"

"Hmmm, how about me and my friend take them out for you" I offer.

"That would be great but I recommend you rescue ol' Beagle first, they got him tied up in the Bison Steve"

"Got it" I say as I turn to exit the casino.

(Gallus-POV)

"C'mon ya hunk of scrap" I say lugging an old eye-bot to the casino.

The door opens and Manasa comes out.

"What are you doing?" she asks looking at the suspicious bot on my back.

"Oh, you know, just looting some old shipping company" I say pointing back at the Mojave Express building.

"Whatever, but what are you going to do with that eye-bot"

"Gonna fix it up and name it Ed-e, on account of the license plate on its side"

"Fine but when you're done meet me inside the hotel"

"Okee-dokee" I say continuing my path to the casino.

"Well, I hope I don't get shot again" I hear her say from behind me.

* * *

Again I'm going to say sorry for the delayed update, I've been flooding with new story ideas and school keeps me busy so try to be a little patient.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey sorry for the wait but I'm a bum and school is a pain so yeah.

I do not own Fallout, I only own Manasa and Gallus.

Nothing like the Smell of Burning Beagle in the Morning

(Manasa-POV)

I walked in the Bison Steve Hotel and immediately saw a convict. I quickly jump into cover, he hasn't noticed me yet. I reach into my pack and look at the weapons Gallus had given me. There was a Recharger Pistol in a holster and a Laser RCW with a strap to sling over my shoulder. I grab both of them and equip them properly.

SLAM

I turn to the sound of the noise and I see Gallus and an eyebot standing there.

"WHAT THE HELL, DO YOU WANT ALL THE CONVICTS TO KNOW WERE HERE!?" I shout in anger.

"Well they know now," he answers as if he dosent care, "Alright Ed-e let's see what you can do, Aggressive mode"

Beep bloop blee

Ed-e floats forward and begins firing red hot lasers at the only convict in front of it. The man didn't have a chance; he had burst into flames when the laser hit his shirt.

"Holy shit that was awesome," Gallus cries running up to Ed-e and patting it on the back.

We continued on for a few minutes searching for Beagle, killing a number of convicts as we go. We find a locked door.

"Do you think one of those charred corpses have the key"

"We don't need no dumb old key when we have," he digs in his pockets, "a bobby pin"

He jumps forward to the door handle and begins to fiddle with it.

Click

"There we go, ladies first" he bows and points the way.

"You need to take this more seriously, this is a rescue mission"

"And you need to stop being so uptight" he answers back with a grin.

We continue through the door and reach a kitchen. We see a man on his knees and his hands tied behind his back.

"I don't suppose you two are here to rescue me" he asks.

"Are you Deputy Beagle" I ask

"Yes"

"Then yes were here to rescue you" I turn to Gallus, "can you untie him"

"Sure"

Gallus gets on his knees and pulls out the machete. I'm getting a better look at it and it look very odd, it had a round blade at the tip and became narrower as it went to the hilt, it also had old red paint that seemed to have been scratched off.

"There we go your free"

"Many thanks, no I guess you didn't do this out of the kindne," a fire ball flies past Gallus and my heads, "AAAAGGGHHHHHH" he cries out in pain, he quickly falls to the floor dead.

We quickly turn to see a man with a hockey mask and Incinerator.

Gallus and Ed-e spring into action as I fumble with my Laser RCW. I finally get my gun off my back and look forward, Ed-e's lasers seemed to do little damage and Gallus couldn't get close enough to cut him. I look for an opening because Gallus and Ed-e seemed to be doing a good job of keeping him of me. The convict turns and I see a spot on the back of his head that isn't protected by the mask.

I fire a barrage of lasers.

PSS PSS PSS PSS PSSSSSSSS

The convict turned into a pile of ash with his Incinerator laying next it.

"Whoa way to go Manasa, you got your first kill" Gallus congratulates me.

"Yeah but Beagle is dead and we can't get any more info on my assailants" I look back to the charred corpse that was once Deputy Beagle.

Gallus walks up to the body and picks around in the pockets until he pulls out a leather book.

"Maybe this will cheer you up" he says with a grin.

"How did you know he had a journal" I ask.

"He sounded like an asshole so yeah"

Alright, I'm done with chapter 4. Sorry for killing Beagle but I really hate him. Don't forget to review.


	5. Chapter 5

Not much to say here except sorry for being lazy.

I don't own Fallout or Robo-Cop.

* * *

Robo-Cop

(Manasa-POV)

We had just walked out of the Bison Steve. I was still shaken by the death of Deputy Beagle and I had already come up with twenty different apologies. Somehow Gallus was humming a tune along with Ed-e.

"How can you be so calm at a time like this, we let a man die," I yelled with a shaky voice.

He looked at me with a disappointed look in his eye, "The town doesn't know that."

"They will find out at some point!"

"Not if we don't tell them," he said with a sly smile.

"Are you suggesting we run away?"

"Calm down, I know they need a new sheriff, we can just get them a new one."

"And just how are we going to do that," I said as a stress mark appeared on my forehead.

"Remember the robot in the casino."

"Prim Slim?"

"Yeah that one, well when I was snooping for extra parts I noticed that, like most Protect-a-trons, it was equipped with a laser."

"Your point being," I urged him to continue his explanation.

"I could reprogram him to patrol and defend the town, and he already has a cowboy hat so he could be the new sheriff"

"Do you even know how to reprogram a Protect-a-tron?"

"If I can fix an eye-bot I can fix a Protect-a-tron."

(Gallus-POV)

-Inside the Vikki and Vance Casino-

Manasa was explaining to Nashed Potatoes about what happened and what I was doing to the future Robo-Sheriff here.

After about 20 minutes of tinkering and a lifetime of Manasa asking, "Is it done yet," I was done.

"Primm Slim reporting for duty," the bot exclaimed.

"Patrol Mode," I commanded.

It sparked from the unfamiliar command, shouted some codes and numbers and finished with, "Protect and serve," then it walked away.

"My work here is done."

Manasa was chatting with Mrs. Nash and politely bid her farewell. We walked a good ways away from the door of the casino, but Manasa stopped me and I knew skepticism was coming at me.

"Does it work right," she asked with concern for the town.

"It probably won't catch anyone but it might kill, burn, or chase someone away."

"At least it's some kind of defense," she said with a sigh.

"Hey loosen up, how about at the next settlement I buy you a drink, eh?"

I smiled at her and she looked at me with a weary frown but lifted it into a smile, thanks to my optimism.

"Okay, thanks."

* * *

Alright I know it's short but the next few chapters will stray from the plot of the game a bit until they get to the Mojave Outpost. Don't forget to review and favorite.


End file.
